gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MSZ-006A1 Zeta Plus A1
The MSZ-006A1 Ζeta Plus A1 (Z Plus A1) is a part of the MSZ-006+ Zeta Plus line of mass-production mobile suits. The A1 type was the first mass-produced successor to the MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam. It was featured in the photo-novel Gundam Sentinel. The unit is piloted by Amuro Ray. Technology & Combat Characteristics The transformable mobile suit MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam developed by the AEUG resistance group is originally considered far too complex and expensive for mass production. But Karaba, the organization that serves as the AEUG's terrestrial forces, takes note of the Zeta Gundam's effectiveness and redesigns it to create the mass production type MSK-006 Zeta Plus (later redesignated as the MSZ-006A1). Because this machine is intended exclusively for use in the atmosphere, its space flight systems and atmospheric entry features are eliminated. However, its cost-performance ratio and flight capabilities are superior to those of the prototype Zeta Gundam. Instead of the flying armor used by the original Zeta Gundam, the Zeta Plus is equipped with variable geometry wing binders similar to those of the MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki. These wing binders improve the flight characteristics of the wave rider form, giving it a cruising range of hundreds of kilometers, and in mobile suit form they can be used for AMBAC maneuvering rather than simply becoming dead weight. The Zeta Plus is also equipped with two thigh beam cannons, which are connected directly to its movable frame so that energy supply and fire control can be performed without using the mobile suit's hands. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :Two 60mm Vulcan Gun mounted on the sides of Zeta Plus' head. Having a high rate of fire, it can ward off advancing enemies, aircrafts and fast-moving targets. Comparing with Zeta Gundam, Zeta Plus' extended head allows it to carry 80% more ammunition than the normal Zeta Gundam. ;*Hip Beam Cannon :A pair of Beam Cannons are mounted to the thigh sections of the Ζeta Plus A1. It can be operated automatically and available in both mobile suit and waverider forms. The Beam Cannons are power rated at 14 MW. ;*Beam Saber :Beam sabers are standard equipment on all Federation MS. The beam sabers use Minovsky particles held in place by an I-Field to form an effective cutting surface that can slice through nearly any material. ;*Shield :The shield of Zeta Plus A1 looks similar to the original Zeta Gundam. It tends to stop physical rounds and serves as the nose in the waverider mode. ;*Beam Rifle :Zeta Plus A1 applied a beam rifle similar to Zeta Gundam's one, power rated at 5.7 MW and powered by rechargeable energy-cap. Special Equipment & Features ;*Birdlime Launchers :Development from the variable geometry wing binders similar to those of the MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki . These wing binders improve the flight characteristics of the wave rider form, giving it a cruising range of hundreds of kilometers, and in mobile suit form they can be used for AMBAC maneuvering rather than simply becoming dead weight. History The Z Plus, although designed at first only for a semi-official series Gundam Sentinel, got its designs to retcon the supposedly earlier model, the MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam. After the Gryps Conflict ended the Earth Federation wanted the design of the Ζ Gundam to be reworked, so that it was more streamlined, less complex, and, most importantly, cheaper to manufacture, but so that it would still retain all of the major strengths of the original unit. The Ζ Plus line of mobile suits was the answer to the Federation's requests. The first Zeta Plus rolls out in November of UC 0087, and the new machine is assigned to Karaba units such as the 18th Tactical Fighter Aggressor Squadron (18TFAS) based aboard the Garuda class carrier Audhumla. Karaba eventually deploys about twenty machines, three of which are painted in white and orange test colors for demonstration purposes. Rumor has it that one of these colorful machines is used by the legendary ace pilot Amuro Ray in his role as commander of 18TFAS. Variants ;*MSZ-006A1B Zeta Plus A1B ;*MSZ-006A2 Ζeta Plus A2 ;*MSZ-006A3 Zeta Plus A3 ;*MSZ-006B Ζeta Plus B ;*MSZ-006BN Zeta Plus BN ;*MSZ-006C1 Ζeta Plus C1 ;*MSZ-006C1 (Bst) Zeta Plus C1 "Hummingbird" ;*MSZ-006C4 Zeta Plus C4 ;*MSZ-006D Zeta Plus D ;*MSZ-006E Zeta Plus E ;*MSZ-006R Zeta Plus R Picture Gallery Msz-006a1.jpg|Zeta Plus A1 (Standard Colors) - MS Mode Z-plus-wave-standard.jpg|Zeta Plus A1 (Standard Colors) - Waverider Mode Z-plus-a1-ar.jpg|Zeta Plus A1 (Amuro Ray Colors) Z-plus-a1-ar-2.jpg|Zeta Plus A1 (Amuro Ray Colors) Z-project-test.jpg 96474628.jpg Z_test_unit_1_122_155lo.jpg|Z-type test unit (atomospheric test flight; note the FF-6 on the left) Z-type-test-unit.jpg|Z-type test unit (this shot is taken at a Karaba air base of Dutch Harbor, Alaska; circa January UC 0088) MSZ-006A1 - Zeta Plus A1 - Front View Lineart.jpg|MSZ-006 Zeta Plus A1 - Front View Lineart MSZ-006A1 - Zeta Plus A1 - Back View Lineart.jpg|MSZ-006A1 Zeta Plus A1 - Back View Lineart Z-plus-a1-1.gif|Zeta Plus A1 - Schematics Z-plus-a1-2.gif|Zeta Plus A1 (Waverider mode) - Schematics Z-plus-a1-core.jpg|Core - Exploded View Z-plus-a1-head.jpg|Head - Exploded View Z-plus-a1-wave.jpg|Waverider Mode - Exploded View MSZ-006A1 - Zeta Plus A1 - Leg Parts.jpg|Legs - Exploded View MSZ-006A1 - Zeta Plus A1 - Armaments.jpg|Armaments - Beam Rifle/Hip Beam Cannon/Beam Saber/Shield SD Gundam Zetaplus Bst.jpg 150px-MSZ-006A1_Z_Plus_A1_Amuro_Custom_(MS).jpg|SD MSZ-006A1 Zeta Plus A1 (MS) as it appear in SD Gundam G Generation Wars 150px-MSZ-006A1_Z_Plus_A1_Amuro_Custom_(MA).jpg|SD MSZ-006A1 Zeta Plus A1 (Waverider) as it appear in SD Gundam G Generation Wars Notes *The Zeta Gundam's name is derived from "Zeta", which is the sixth letter of the Greek Alphabet - which may be reference to its model number. References :Gundam Sentinel Special Edition, Model Graphix, ISBN 4-499-20530-1 External Links *MSZ-006A1 Zeta Plus A1 on MAHQ.net *MSZ-006A1 Zeta Plus A1 on GearsOnline.net ja:Ζプラス